


Love Isn't Blind (Friends Are)

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Contemporary AU, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Human!Ahsoka, Modern AU, Prompt: Blind Date, seriously what kind of au is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Made for the February Ficlet Challenge 2018Prompt: Blind Date





	Love Isn't Blind (Friends Are)

The thing about her friends, Ahsoka realized, is that they were never really as observant as they thought they were.

Padmé, three years graduated with a doctorate in political science from Harvard and already running for a Senatorial position, cornered her after their usual biweekly lunch with a proposition.

“I found someone for you,” Padmé said.

“What, like a puppy?”

“Nooo,” Padmé drew out, looking at Ahsoka over the rim of her coffee mug. “A person. A _date_ even, though that’s up to you after the Lux fiasco.”

Ahsoka frowned. “What if I don’t want a date?”

“Then you meet him for coffee and you can both complain about your overly invested friends.”

“Overly invested?” She tilted her head in question.

Padmé grinned back. “The man in question is a friend of Anakin’s. Apparently they served together.”

Ahsoka had a sudden suspicion. “Okay fine, I’ll bite. Where am I meeting him?”

Padmé brightened in the way that had won her the Mock Trial State Championship three years in a row and quickly typed something into her phone. “Here. You’ll meet him at this address on Friday at seven. I’ve met the guy, so I can tell you that he’s very good at splitting the check, and he’s _very_ polite.”

Ahsoka couldn’t resist the chance to needle her friend. “It’s not Obi-wan is it?”

Padmé threw her a look. “Ha, ha. No. Obi-wan is still lecturing in Oxford, as I’m sure you well know. Besides,” she added primly. “ _You_ wouldn’t be going on a date with him anyways.”

“That’s your job?”

Both women laughed, their conversation falling into playful banter before they each went back to their lives. For the rest of the week, the date sat quietly in the back of Ahsoka’s mind until Friday afternoon, when her phone startled her out of a well-deserved nap with a quiet, insistent beep to remind her.

Bless Padmé, she’d set Ahsoka’s phone to give multiple reminders, so Ahsoka was able to reach the restaurant with at least five minutes to spare, and without looking rushed.

There was a man with close-cropped blond hair sitting in the back corner booth, his back to the wall. And even if his skin tone hadn’t been the exact same shade as hers, Ahsoka would have known the set of those shoulders anywhere.

“Hey Rex,” she said, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

“Ahsoka.” Rex’s brown eyes blinked in surprise, but the smile that stole across his mouth set her stomach fluttering. “I didn’t realize you were here. I’m meeting someone at–” he checked his wrist for the time, then paused, looking back up at Ahsoka with new realization. “I guess I’m meeting _you_ at seven p.m.”

“Looks like.” She smiled at him. “So, Skyguy put you up to this?”

“You– That’s how you refer to Skywalker? ” Rex laughed. “Of course it is. Let me guess, you’re the person who keeps beating him at chess.”

“It’s not hard when he’s so _bad_ at it.”

He shook his head. “Anakin was always bad. The pieces didn’t move erratically enough for his type of strategy.” He quieted then, his gaze turning introspective. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep in contact when I was on tour. I– It was–”

“Hey.” Ahsoka folded her hand into his. “I know.” She leaned back, though she kept her hand where it was. “I got busy too. Got kicked out of my foster house, but gained a full ride to college. Graduated with an art degree, but I don’t have any steady job to show for it.” She shrugged. “It got a little hectic. I figured you’d come back when you could.”

Rex leaned forward, his thumb stroking over the back of her hand. “Art, huh? Is it anything like the scribbles you used to make?”

She grinned at him. “I’ve got better paint now.”

“Then I look forward to seeing it,” he told her, his eyes soft.

Ahsoka found herself shoving down all the emotions she’d felt over the years of missing him. “Sounds like a second date then.”

Rex smiled. “Sounds like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.


End file.
